Daughter of Death
by ChildsHeart
Summary: I'm a witch, without a wand. My family was killed 9 years ago, I Victoria Stealth, am a Huntress, I kill to eat, But that all changed when I left.


Daughter of Death

I Victoria Jane Stealth, am I'm not your typical Young Adult.

I live to hunt and hunt to kill, to kill to eat.

I am a Huntress, nothing less.

I live in a Forest and learnt to survive by myself, creatures of fairy tales exist, I should know, I've seen them all, from unicorns to vampires, seen them and destroyed most of them. My weapon? A bow and arrow I use to kill. Not just any piece of wood, string and rock. I used a wood from a willow tree for my wood, hair of a unicorn for my string and a tooth of a vampire for my head of the arrow, combine this together and you've got a weapon to kill. I know what to kill and what not. A vampire is a threat, while a unicorn is not; a Werewolf is only dangerous if I'm too close, while a fairy I am kind to. I only kill to survive, never for fun. That's Voldemort's job. My family was killed 9 years ago, I fled into the woods, when the Death Eaters left, I went and took my books and food. I couldn't stay in my hose, most of it was destroyed, but some of my things laid Unharmed.They were the only things I needed. I read the books and learnt from them. I drink water from the stream that is 2 kilometres east of the Tree house I built in the Willow Tree.

I am 19.

As I sit here in this tree I call home, I hear voices, the voices of my family's death. They didn't plead for their lives, they, made sure I got out the house safely and went off to defend them and me. Back then I was crouched down listening to my mother's scream as she had the cruico curse upon her, and my fathers silent death as he hit the ground lifeless. As I sit here in this tree, I can hear voices that are not of my past, but will determine my future. I'm a witch, whose wand never was given to me. I was never accepted to Hogwarts, like my parents were, but instead a young adult sitting in this tree hearing men, wizards, coming closer.

I say crouched in this tree, listening to what they're saying. They're looking for me, after 9 years, their finally here. I wake up; it was a dream, again. Silent tears fall down my cheeks; I eat the remainder of my food. A rustle in the tree can be heard. I'm sick of this, the tree, the forest, and the food. I want to go home, the one where I can cook. The one where there's a warm bed waiting not some shit excuse for one. I make my decision and I jump out the tree taking my crossbow and arrows with me. Hey you never know when they could come in handy. I walk through the forest, by day I walk, half the night I sleep while the other half I walk. I cook, eat and bathe. After fur days, I finally am out the forest, with a heap of food and some water. I will travel until I find a town or city. I know it will take days. As I put my brown chocolate, waist length, hair up with string, I set off. Never knowing what would happen, who I would meet. My outfit, which happen to be, a brown skirt that is too short, a green top that comes to my belly button. And brown boots, that were once my mother's. My green eyes shone too the world I hadn't been to since I was ten. I ran many days and nights of walking and running, got me to London. People looked at me funny, but I knew were I was going…hopefully.

As I stood in a bar, one my Mother took me to. I saw a man. His baby blue eyes twinkled and his long beard, which could be tucked into his belt, was snow white. He stood up from his seat and spoke to me, his words shocked me but I knew what was to happen, I knew what the order was, my parents were in it. "Miss Stealth, is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"I thought you were dead, we came to your house and it was destroyed, nobodies could be found."

'I buried my parents, like any respectable person would."

"Come with me, we must go to the head quarters."

"What head quarters?"

"Order of the Phoenix." Then he grabbed my hand and with a crack, we left. Apparating isn't fun, especially the feeling you get afterwards. When my feet were firmly planted on the ground I let go of the man, and looked at the old building in front of us. It seemed to be four stories, sandstone and absolutely breathtaking. It was nice to see a building that looked old, I've always admired them that way, how they stand so tall, and yet look so strong, but can fall down in an instant.

We walked in the building, it was deserted, as we walked through a corridor I read on a plaque: Hotel Le Fay

Made in 1764

Built originally for Hospitality

We walked up two sets of staircases and came to an old oak door. I opened it, instead of seeing an old room I saw, people, in chairs sitting across the room from a fireplace, which had a fire lit in it. The fire shone on the chandelier, which made pretty pattens on the royal red carpet. The cream walls looked newly painted, but in a corner there seemed to be a crack. A bookcase with many books and figures laid to the right of me. The room was beautiful. A woman in front of me coughed, I looked at her. She was a red head, plump woman who looked to have a man, maybe her husband next to her, who was also a red head. She spoke and said, "Albus nice of you to arrive." The man next to me, who I now know as Albus said, "Yes Molly, I'm here and I'd like to introduce Miss Victoria Stealth." People in the room seemed to of gasped, finally someone spoke, a man with a weird eye, which seemed to look in every direction. "Miss Stealth? That's impossible, we checked the house or should I say the remainder of the house. There were no bodies, nothing there." I got angry at this and I shouted at him and everyone else in the room, "That's because, I, was forced to bury them myself, I hid in the forest, waiting for someone to come and find me, no one did, no one thought that I would have had enough brain to hide, I cried and waited for nine years, in the end I give up and come to London, find someone who knows who I am and takes me here, for people to say she's not real. I just want a normal life as a witch." I whispered the last sentence. The tears spilled, slowly, making my green eyes, become blurred. I wiped the tears away and looked around the room and spoke again. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

After an hour of listening, I find out that 1) I'll be staying with a boy my age called Sirius.

2) He is a gorgeous.

3) He is single

4) I'm crazy

and finally 5) I like him.

Damn and just when I thought life couldn't get any worse. Apparently, there's a spy in the Order, there are a couple of people in this group, There's Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Remus, Arthur, Tonks, Andromeda, Peter and a couple of other people I can't remember the name of. Sirius takes me to his apartment, which is nice but apparently the spare bed which he said he had seems to be a tiny little thing in a tiny room, or well better then sticks, leaves, dirt and mud right?


End file.
